


Collide

by darkin520



Category: seaQuest
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkin520/pseuds/darkin520
Summary: A Nathan Bridger and Kristin Westphalen music video.





	Collide




End file.
